April 1st
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Ketika usianya 7 tahun, pada tanggal 1 April, ada seorang pemuda asing yang datang dan mengajaknya bermain. / warn: mungkin judul nggak sesuai sama cerita, maaf :'v / happy birthday, Nikolai Gogol!


Nikolai mengayunkan kakinya sesekali, membuat ayunan yang tengah didudukinya sedikit berayun. Manik bocah 7 tahun itu memandang ke arah langit. Ketika melihat seekor burung gereja terbang di angkasa, kakinya tanpa sadar mengayun lebih kencang.

_Duk!_

"Eh?" kaki Nikolai refleks berhenti mengayun ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan sesuatu di belakangnya—entah apapun itu, Nikolai yakin itu tadi tidak di sana. Anak itu pelan-pelan menoleh, lalu sedikit terkesiap.

**~o~**

**April 1st**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**For Nikolai Gogol's birthday**

**[little note: child!Nikolai]**

**DLDR?**

**~o~**

"M-maafkan aku ..." Nikolai menunduk sedikit sambil menggenggam tali ayunannya, "aku kira sejak tadi aku sendirian di sini ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," pemuda di hadapan Nikolai tersenyum jenaka sambil mengibas tangan.

"Oh iya. Omong-omong, kau siapa?" tanya Nikolai bingung. Penampilan pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya yang agak aneh itu membuat alis Nikolai sedikit bertaut—rambut pirang dikepang panjang dengan kostum badut dan topeng (atau kartu? Eh, apa?) di mata kanan, pemuda itu badut yang kesasar atau apa?

Senyum pemuda itu makin lebar. "Tebaklah!"

"Eeh?"

Pemuda itu tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal Nikolai. Tangannya mencubit gemas hidung anak itu sambil terkekeh. "Anggap saja temanmu."

Alis Nikolai kembali bertaut, namun anak itu memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Sementara pemuda aneh barusan memilih duduk bersandar di bawah pohon ek penyangga ayunan Nikolai sekarang, anak itu kembali mengayunkan kakinya sedikit. Langit kembali jadi destinasi pandangan ketimbang pemuda di sampingnya yang dandanannya aneh itu.

"Tidak main dengan teman-temanmu?"

Nikolai menoleh, lalu menemukan pemuda tadi tengah menatapnya. Anak itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Sekarang tanggal satu April," ujar Nikolai pelan, "tahu lelucon April Fool, kan?—mentang-mentang hari lahirku bertepatan dengan itu, anak-anak lain suka mengejeknya. Tiap tahun selalu begitu, dan biasanya tanggal segini mereka pasti mengejeknya habis-habisan."

Pemuda di samping Nikolai mangut-mangut. "Ah, begitu ..." ucapnya dengan nada seolah ia sudah menduga jawaban itu.

Nikolai kembali mengayun kaki. Seekor burung merpati lewat di atasnya. Anak itu mendongak.

"Hei, Nikolai."

Sekali lagi anak itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kamu sendirian, kan?"

Nikolai mengangguk kaku.

"Mau main denganku?"

Manik Nikolai sedikit membulat. "M-main?!"

Pemuda asing itu mengangguk.

"Mau!" tanpa berpikir panjang Nikolai langsung melompat dari ayunan, lalu menghampiri pemuda itu. Maniknya berbinar senang.

Si pemuda tertawa. Tangannya terulur ke arah anak itu. "Yosh. Ayo, ikut."

~o~

Pemuda itu mengajak Nikolai ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah terjamah olehnya. Hutan di dekat rumahnya menjadi salah satunya.

"Aku belum pernah ke sini," Nikolai mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya, "Ibu bilang jangan pernah ke sini, soalnya berbahaya."

"Ibuku juga melarangku saat aku seusiamu," pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Nikolai, sementara kakinya terus melangkah. "Tapi seseorang mengajakku bermain di sini, dan aku tidak menolaknya."

"Eeh ..."

Pemuda itu kembali menatap ke depan. "Kamu tahu, apa yang ada di sini?"

"Pohon?" Nikolai bertanya polos, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh kecil. Nikolai mendelik. "A-apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada," pemuda itu menutup mulutnya sedikit. "Kamu mau tahu apa yang ada di sini?"

Nikolai mengangguk antusias.

"Ini," pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian menatap pohon yang ada di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya ke batang pohon itu, lalu mengambil sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya pada Nikolai.

Nikolai mengernyit sedikit, namun kemudian anak itu terpana ketika melihat seekor kumbang dewasa merambat di atas sarung tangan pemuda itu.

"Keren!"

"Kan?" si pemuda terkekeh, "mau coba menangkapnya?"

"Um!"

Si pemuda sejenak membungkuk dan merangkul Nikolai dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan sebelahnya masuk ke dalam jubah, lalu muncul di batang atas sebuah pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu menunjuk pada sesuatu yang agak mengkilap di batang itu.

"Di situ ada satu," ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap Nikolai, "kau bisa memanjat, kan?"

"Bisa!" Nikolai mengangguk, lalu langsung berlari ke arah pohon itu dan mulai memanjatnya.

"Hati-hati, lho!"

"Ya~"

~o~

Nikolai memasukan kakinya perlahan ke dalam danau. Dinginnya air danau membuatnya sedikit berjengit di awal, namun lama kelamaan ia menyukainya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada danau di sini," Nikolai menoleh pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan kumbang di tangannya itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Kau suka?"

Nikolai mengangguk senang. Anak itu mengayunkan kakinya agak keras, membuat air danau sedikit terciprat ke tubuhnya.

Si pemuda hanya tersenyum. Ia memandang lurus ke arah danau. "Suatu hari nanti, kamu pasti akan rindu dengan tempat ini," gumamnya.

Nikolai menoleh. "Aku akan ke sini setiap hari!" serunya riang, "kalaupun Ibu melarangku, aku bisa pergi diam-diam, hehe."

Pemuda itu mendengus geli. "Kau ini ..." ucapnya.

~o~

Nikolai dan pemuda itu melangkah beriringan kembali ke rumah—kembali ke bawah pohon ek itu, lebih tepatnya. Matahari sudah sedikit condong ke barat meski hari belum sore, udara masih terasa panas ketika keduanya baru keluar dari area hutan.

"Ah, sampai~" Nikolai langsung menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon ek itu begitu sampai. "Panas~"

Si pemuda terkekeh. Pemuda itu memilih menyandarkan punggung di sebelah Nikolai.

Diam-diam Nikolai mengamati wajah pemuda itu. Topeng kartu—atau apapun itu—yang menutupi mata kanan pemuda itu sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya ketika ia sadar kalau benda itu ada di sana. Nikolai memiringkan kepalanya, bingung sendiri.

Sadar kalau diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, "ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"I-itu ..." Nikolai menunjuk kartu-atau-apapun-itu di wajah si pemuda, "apa itu?"

"Ah, itu ..." pemuda itu refleks meraba topeng kartu di mata kanannya itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengulas senyum tipis. "Bukan apa-apa, kok ..."

"Apa matamu terluka?"

"Kamu akan tahu nanti."

"Eeh?"

"Ah, daripada itu," pemuda itu merentangkan sebelah jubahnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Nikolai, "coba tebak, apa yang ada di dalam sini?"

"Hm?" Nikolai mengernyitkan dahi. Maniknya menatap jubah itu bingung. "Nggak ada apa-apa, tuh?"

"Itu kan menurutmu," pemuda itu tersenyum. Tangannya menelusup ke dalam jubah, lalu keluar dengan seekor burung merpati putih bertengger di atasnya.

Manik Nikolai melebar, terkejut sekaligus kagum.

"Burung!"

"Kau menyukai mereka, kan?" pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap lembut burung yang ada di tangannya. Burung itu tidak terbang meski Nikolai menatapnya antusias.

Nikolai mengangguk semangat.

"Nih," pemuda itu perlahan memberikan burung itu pada Nikolai, "mau kau lepas, atau apapun, terserah padamu."

Nikolai menerima burung merpati itu dengan mata berbinar. Tangannya mengusap sebentar burung itu sebelum mengangkatnya ke atas, lantas melepasnya. "Terbanglah!" serunya riang.

Burung merpati itu langsung terbang menjauh, entah ke mana. Nikolai tertawa. Si pemuda hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau melepasnya?"

"Menurutku mereka lebih suka terbang," Nikolai tersenyum polos.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap surai pirang Nikolai perlahan.

~o~

"Aku ngantuk ..." Nikolai menguap.

Pemuda di samping Nikolai menoleh. "Ngantuk?"

Nikolai mengangguk lesu.

"Tidur, gih."

Nikolai mengangguk lagi. Namun tiba-tiba anak itu mendekati si pemuda, kemudian berbaring dan meletakan kepalanya di atas paha pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terkesiap sedikit.

"Aku tidur di sini, ya?" pinta Nikolai polos. Sejenak anak itu menguap lagi.

Pemuda itu diam, namun kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, baiklah~" ucapnya lembut.

Nikolai menggeliat sebentar sebelum menutup matanya. Suara napas lembutnya terdengar saking sepinya tempat mereka sekarang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan kepala Nikolai, sementara tangan kirinya melepas topeng kartu di mata kanannya sambil memandang langit. Sebentar lagi ia harus pergi. Ah, ia pasti akan merindukan tempat ini lagi. Juga ... anak kecil di pangkuannya ini.

Pemuda itu menatap Nikolai, kemudian perlahan menggendongnya dan meletakannya di tanah. Topeng kartu di tangan kiri ia letakan dalam genggaman anak itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nikolai," pemuda itu mengusap kepala Nikolai lembut sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Kamu juga mungkin belum mengenalku dengan jelas. Tapi nanti, ketika kamu seusiaku, kamu pasti akan tahu siapa aku.

"Maaf, karena kita tidak bisa berpamitan. Aku pergi dulu."

Perlahan tangan pemuda itu menutupi dirinya dengan jubah yang ia kenakan. Lamat-lamat tubuhnya mulai tertelan jubah itu, lalu menghilang seutuhnya.

Nikolai terbangun beberapa saat setelahnya. Anak itu mengusap matanya sebentar, khas orang baru bangun. Alisnya bertaut ketika menemukan topeng kartu yang tadi ia tanyakan pada si pemuda ada di tangannya. Ia melirik sekitar, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia sudah tinggal sendirian di bawah pohon ek itu.

~o~

Fyodor sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika melihat bayangan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tiba-tiba muncul dan terpantul di layar laptopnya. Pemuda berdarah Rusia itu hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali.

"Dos-kun sibuk, ya?" Nikolai Gogol—pemuda bersurai pirang itu—mendekat ke arah Fyodor sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Diamlah ..." balas Fyodor datar.

Nikolai mendengus kecil. "Tahu begini mending aku agak lama di sana tadi~"

Fyodor melirik. "Kamu tahu kan, konsenkuensi melakukan perjalanan waktu?" tanyanya, "dan ... ke mana topeng kartu itu?"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu—seperti masa depan akan berubah dan semacamnya," Nikolai mengangkat bahu, "dan kalau topeng kartunya, aku meninggalkannya di sana—kuberikan pada diriku yang itu."

"Kau—apa?"

"Tenang saja~" Nikolai mengibas tangannya ringan, "dulu juga ... aku dapat topeng kartu itu dari _dia_—lagipula aku masih punya satu, kok."

Fyodor diam, pemuda itu tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Nikolai.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau ingin menemui dia hari ini, sih?" Fyodor menatap Nikolai bingung. "Bukankah kau bisa menemuinya di lain hari—kau bisa pergi ke tanggal 1 April kapan saja, kan? Kenapa mesti hari ini?"

"Hanya ingin saja, haha~" Nikolai tertawa. "Juga ... aku ingin memberikan itu padanya ... sebelum terlambat."

Nada bicara Nikolai terdengar sedikit sendu di akhir kalimat. Alis Fyodor naik satu ketika ia menyadari keanehan rekannya itu.

"Nikolai?"

"Eh, iya?"

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"..."

Fyodor memandang rekannya itu datar, lalu memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan lanjut fokus pada layar laptop. Nikolai terkekeh sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dinding.

"Oh iya, Nikolai."

"Ya?" Nikolai melirik.

"Ini tanggal 1 April, kan?" Fyodor bertanya tanpa menoleh, namun kemudian pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap sang rekan. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya?"

Nikolai terkesiap. Pemuda itu menatap Fyodor yang sudah kembali fokus pada layar laptop. Mulutnya tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah kurva tipis.

"... Makasih, Dos-kun."

**-end-**

**Inisayabuatapasayagataudah :'v /digebuk**

**Yang kepikiran idenya buat ultah Nikolai kayak gini. Emang nggak nyambung sama judul, soalnya dah bingung ini mo dijudulin apa :'v (btw adakah yg sadar kalau ini mengandung unsur time travel? :v) /dihajar**

**btw ini saia publish tgl 31 Maret (aslinya Nikolai ultah tgl 1 April) gegara besok dah USBN, dan saia bakalan hiatus sebulan haha :v (ini serius, gak kayak kemaren-kemaren :'v) (btw gak sebulan full sih. Tgl 25 UNBK dah kelar, diriku mo update Saksi ntar kalo gak mager :v /digebuk)**

**juga ... OTANJUNBI OMEDETOU, NIKOLAI! Tenang-tenang di alam sana, ya? :') **

**saa, segini aja. Kita ketemu lagi lain waktu.**

**Jaa matta ne!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
